Changes
by Lora063
Summary: She might cause trouble between Ryan and Marissa, but she might just bring Seth and Summer together. Angela makes some changes in the O.C.


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except for Angela.

Summary: She might cause trouble between Ryan and Marissa, but she might just bring Seth and Summer together. Angela makes some changes in the O.C.

Author's Note: Hmm.. I'm not really sure where this is going.. In my opinion Seth and Summer are destined to be together , they just became one of those tv couples u want to be together, no questions asked. LoL I adore them. I loved Ryan and Marissa together but I hate how she doesn't appreciate him. Maybe this will be an Angela/Ryan thing.. Im not sure yet. For now she's just here to spice things up a bit ;). I hope you guys like it. My friends read and they think its ok so.. I hope its realistic. This is just the intro chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. =)

Ryan woke up to the noise outside. He groggily opened his eyes. Sun was gleaming through the glass doors of the pool house blinding him. Outside he saw Seth walking by the pool apparently cleaning it, with Mrs. Cohen behind him. Ryan and the Cohens were much closer now yet he still couldn't bring himself to call Kirsten "mom". Ryan was confused. The clock on the wall revealed it was only 9 in the morning and it was Saturday. What were the Cohens doing up so early? He strained his ears to hear what they were talking about and since the door of the pool house was slightly opened he caught bits of their conversation. 

He heard Seth saying :"I know mom, It's just .. Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you never really liked her anyway." Ryan heard a gasp coming from Kirsten.

" Seth! How can you say that? I let her stay at our house the last time. And I never said I dislike her , I just think she has too much freedom."

- "Sure if you say so". 

- "Seth, don't give me that and its not even open for discussion anymore. Angela is coming today and she's going to be staying here for a while. I want you to be nice to her." 

- "I am nice. Its not like I ever went violent on her anything. Geez mom."

- You know what I mean Seth", said Kirsten giving him a look. Seth sighed.

- "Okay" he lifted his hands in defense." No sarcasm, I get it."

Kirsten walked away and Seth stopped cleaning the pool putting the skimmer down. Ryan decided to come out at that moment. Seth turned to see him and greeted him with a " dude you're up."

Ryan nodded. He was curious about the conversation he just heard.

- "What's up?" He asked simply.

Seth let out a long loud sigh.

- "Lets see.. Nothing at all except for my so called "cousin" is coming". 

Ryan gave him a questioning look.

- "Yeah, she's not really my cousin. Our parents are really close. Her parents like travel a lot so she's always alone, well if you don't count her grandma, but sometimes she stays at our house for a while, you know.. We have all this extra room. I guess she's supposed to be something like a sister, cause we used to see each other a lot but we don't really have a connection if you know what I mean. But anyway she's coming today, to stay for a little while.. Her parents called. You know how it is."

Ryan didn't know how it was but the fact that someone else is going to be living with them for some time got to him.

- "How old is she?"

Seth looked at Ryan surprised he's actually interested in someone else besides Marissa.

- "She's sixteen. Last time I seen her she was 14. We might have some pictures or something." 

- "You don't want her to come?"

- "Dude I don't know. Lets just say she's not exactly the best person for the "sister" role. Can we talk about something else though? She's coming later on today, but we still have some time to just hang out. Speaking of which we haven't played video games for some time, because someone is too busy with his girlfriend, Not pointing fingers here or anything."

Ryan gave Seth a look. 

- "Can I get something to eat first?"

Seth laughed. "Are you ever NOT hungry?"

They walked in the house, heading for the kitchen ,on their way passing by the living room where Kirsten and Sandy were arguing about something. Once seeing the guys in the hallway Kirsten smiled good morning at Ryan and reminded the boys of a long list of things they had to do this weekend since they were out almost every day these past 2 weeks. Seth groaned and Ryan smiled a little.

- That's family life for you, said Seth sarcastically," You can never get away from the chores"

They headed for the kitchen to eat. 

Seth and Ryan were sitting in Seth's room playing video games when they heard a loud knock on the door. They paused the game and both turned around to see Sandy standing in the doorway. 

- "Seth your Angela's here. Might want to go downstairs , say hi."

Ryan and Seth exchanged a look. And Sandy seeing this added "be nice".

Sandy left, and Seth quickly stood up from the floor.

- "Well here comes", he made a face and started out the door, with Ryan behind him.

Once downstairs Seth saw his "cousin" and held his breath. She changed. The girl he saw in the hallway was still as gorgeous as she was when she was 14, but now she was taller, with long brown hair and a perfect tan. 

Kirsten quickly got in the picture.

- "Angela you remember Seth?" 

The girl gave him a sly smile.

- "Of course."

Seth started mumbling, something he always did when he was nervous.

-"Yea, uh hi.. Nice to meet you. I mean never mind we've already met, like 6 years ago. Or 5 . No wait it was 6. Ok I'm going to shut up now.. Uh.. Welcome."

To his great relief Angela laughed and replied a simple " thanks".

That's when Ryan came in. There was a long stare between them, its like they were trying to measure each other up.

The Cohens were watching the exchange amused, and Sandy remembering himself quickly introduced them.

- "Ryan this is Angela, she will be staying with us for a while, Angela this is Ryan", he stopped unsure of what to say." he's part of the family".

The sweet expression that was on her face when she met Seth changed to a challenging and slightly flirty look when she glanced at Ryan.

- "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand. 

Ryan nodded slightly shaking her hand, at loss of words. Seth didn't tell him that his so called cousin was this intriguing.

After a short uncomfortable pause Kirsten proposed a dinner since it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Angela smiled, accepting, Seth just mumbled a sure and Ryan didn't say anything. While everyone was walking to the dining room, Ryan grabbed Seth whispering, 

"you were right about the sister role". Seth gave him a dude-I-know look and they quickly went to the table.

After the dinner Kirsten showed Angela to her room. Angela thanked her for everything and after assuring Mrs. Cohen that she didn't need anything, she started unpacking. Meanwhile Ryan and Seth were enjoying the day by relaxing in the pool. They were quietly absorbing the afternoon sun when Seth broke the silence.

-" so…, you and Angela had a little eye contact there" he pointed out.

Ryan shrugged." She's just not what I expected"

Seth waited for him to go on but Ryan didn't say anything else, so he continued." What did you expect?"

- "I don't know." Ryan knew Seth was just dying to tell him everything he knew about Angela, so he gave him the opportunity. To tell the truth he was actually interested." so what's her story?"

- "Let me tell you she's not as sweet and nice as she was today, and last time she came here, she made a huge mess. She flirted with every single guy and trust me the female population of this place wasn't happy. But as many boyfriends as she had she never really liked any of them" 

Ryan interrupted him, "She told you that?"

- "Sure, during one of our long heart to heart conversations" said Seth sarcastically." Of course not, but I can see right through people she doesn't care about anyone"

- "Can you see right through me?" Ryan laughed.

Seth didn't answer and continued talking about Angela." I don't know what guys see in her, I mean she's conceited and a total tease"

Ryan interrupted him again, " Are you talking about Summer?"

Seth looked at him hurt. " Fine if you don't want to hear what I have to say you can make all the rude remarks you want, and Summer isn't conceited she's just confident." He waited for Ryan say something, but all he got was a little laugh, and Seth was about to say something when he heard Angela's voice.

- "hey Seth?"

Both guys turned around.

- "hey… Seth answered a little unsure., " what's up?"

- "Oh umm, can you tell me your phone number because I wanted to give it to some of my friends, since I forgot my cell at home."

She stood there with a phone in her hand, waiting for him to answer. 

Seth mumbled the phone number and she quickly repeated it to her friend on the phone. 

Then she said something like " I'll talk to you later" and hung up. 

Angela smiled at the guys.

- "so whatcha doing?"

- "just relaxing as you see." Answered Seth

- "going out tonight?" 

Ryan and Seth shared a look. 

- "well I'm not."

- "what about you?" Angela looked at Ryan

- "my girlfriend's out of town so no plans for me." So he has a girlfriend , thought Angela, I'd be surprised if he didn't. Who could it possibly be. What spoiled Newport bimbo would go out with an outsider? Hot outsider but still outsider.

Seth interrupted her thoughts. "what about you?"

At the moment Kirsten came out of the house.

- "Angela? There is a guy at the door waiting for you. He says his name is Chris."

Angela smiled at the guys.

- "looks like I've got plans."

She left. 

The next morning Ryan walked into the kitchen where everybody was already having breakfast. Seth passed him a box of cereal and taking the milk from Angela he poured it into his plate and started eating. Kirsten spoke up.

- "I was thinking.. Since me and Sandy are going away for the next 2 days you guys could help us prepare."

Seth groaned. Angela looked up from her plate and Ryan looked at Kirsten questioning. 

" Since you guys already had a list of things to do that were supposed to be done yesterday but for some reason weren't. How about you go to the mall, buy some things for our trip and you can do your back to school shopping also."

- "Is it really necessary to do it today? Me and Ryan kind of had plans…" said Seth giving Ryan a look so that he would confirm. Ryan nodded his head.

- "well do the plans involve cleaning your rooms? Because its either that or shopping."

In the end the guys realized there was no winning over Kirsten on this one.

-" Fine mom… we'll go." Said Seth standing up and walking out of the room. Ryan followed.

- "oh guys!" yelled Sandy from the kitchen," Don't forget the list"

Seth was at the poolhouse waiting for Ryan to find a t- shirt.

" Dude I hate going to the malls. My parents know it too. I think its just their way of punishing me for not going with them to that stupid family thing. I mean how can I just leave you here all alone with Angela to have all the fun?"

Ryan smiled at him. " I could've went with you"

- " Sure you could, but I know you would make up some lame excuse not to go and mom cant really make you go because you don't know those people anyway."

There was a knock on the door. Angela came into the poolhouse.

- "Nice place you got" she said eyeing Ryan who was still shirtless. He grabbed the first shirt he found and put it on.

Seth hid a smile at this.

- " So Angela what are you doing here?"

- "Thought I'd stop by and tell you that I'm coming with you guys".

The mall wasn't that crowded but there was still enough people to make Seth whine how many people waste their time on spending their money. He, Seth had better things to do , like playing video games and reading comics, which were way more entertaining and certainly not as pointless. Ryan and Angela smiled through all the sarcasm and they day actually wasn't that bad. Then they stumbled upon a group of guys who Angela apparently knew very well because she spent 15 minutes talking to them while Seth and Ryan went to the food court. On her way back Angela met another guy she knew and then another. When she got back to the table Seth didn't hide his feelings.

- "So I see you're pretty close with most of the male population of Newport."

Angela didn't get offended. 

-"It's not like that. They're just friends."

-" Yea the kind of friends you get drunk and make out with"

Ryan looked at Angela expecting anger at this but she just laughed. 

- "You know that's not true Seth."

- " nah.. I wouldn't be too sure. I seen you with that guy at my grandpa's birthday party 2 years ago. You guys looked pretty close. You were walking on the beach with his best friend the day after."

-" Why are we talking about my love life? What about you Seth? Is Summer still the center of your world?"

Seth just gave her a look and looked down at his food.

-"You know what I'm not even going to answer that because..

- "I knew it.. You still like her." 

Seth was going to protest but that's when he all of a sudden saw Summer standing not far away with a bunch of girls. Angela followed his eyes and smiled.

-"ahh.. Speak of the devil"

- "So I think we should go" said Seth in a quiet voice.

Angela wanted to argue but decided against it. They stood up from the table and before Seth knew it she was holding his hand.

Summer was happily chatting with her friends when she saw that scene. Since when does Seth Cohen have a girlfriend? She hasn't talked to him since the Tijuana trip even though, they always seemed to be around each other with Ryan and Marissa going out and all. Its amazing how easy it is to ignore someone. Now that she saw him with someone else instead of trying to get her it kind of stung. She tried to figure out who the girl was. She turned and Summer gasped. It couldn't be. But it was. Angela Mattson was here. Again. With Seth…

Author's Note:. Please review.. I just have to know what you think. Love it hate it. Thanks for reading this. New OC episode next week. :D 


End file.
